


All I Want for Christmas is... Your Arse

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	All I Want for Christmas is... Your Arse

"You'd like me to fuck your sweet little arse, wouldn't you?" Charlie's thumb brushed across Lily's hole and she shivered and pushed against him, taking his cock deeper inside.

"Please," she keened as he continued teasing her with long, sure strokes. 

He put his hand to the center of her back and she dutifully changed position, her cheek now pressed to the floor. Reaching for his wand, Charlie grinned as he tapped the tip to her arsehole, slicking and loosening her untried entrance. 

Nothing like a virgin under the Christmas tree to make his trip home for the holidays memorable.


End file.
